


Of Sea and Hyrule

by LeNerf44



Category: Legend of Zelda, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNerf44/pseuds/LeNerf44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Link is transported to Long Island and must find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Hats, Blue Fairies, and an Ugly Ginger

Temple of Time  
          
        By this time Link knew it was over.  He had already slain all of the enemies in this dungeon but, there was still something lingering.  He knew he must find it. It was a desire he could not exactly explain.  It was more a force of habit to look through the rest of the dungeon before he left.  He continued to walk.

Hyrule Castle/Castle Town  
     
     "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".  The laugh pierced the night, sending shivers down his minions spines.  Ganondorf rose to full height.  He smiled, a maniacal smile, and began to speak.  His voice was a low rumble, almost like thunder.  
        "You have troubled me long enough Princess", he said as he raised his sword.  A young girl, no older than 16 was splayed under the blade.  Her Triforce shone brightly forcing the night back.  Ganondorf realized his mistake but ran too late.  The girl's accidental magic sent Ganondorf to a land in the future.  A land of more gods and even more confusing mythology.  She sent him to Los Angeles.  

Los Angeles

        "HOLY SHIT!"  Ganondorf came out of the flash of light and landed on a car hood.  He looked really pissed and everyone around him backed up.  "What the hell is that thing?" someone asked.  "What the hell am I?  I'll tell you what I am.  I am the great and all-powerful Ganondorf!" he said.  The ground shook as he spoke.  His thunderous voice knocked the people close to him back.  He drew his sword, lightning began to crackle from it.  "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf's laugh caused everyone in the vicinity to cringe in fear and cover their ears.  The clouds of war began to swirl overhead.

Ordon Village 

        Link woke up in a cold sweat.  After he had left the dungeon he had been having nightmares.  They normally went like this: The Princess sprawled on the ground, a flash of light, a strange land filled with light and bad smells, and then a snap back to reality.  He washed his face with some cold water.  He got on Epona, his horse, and set out to find the Princess.  


	2. Disturbances

Camp Half-Blood

        Even before the ripple Percy was having a bad day.  He started the day with archery, yay, then after lunch Annabeth appproached him and said she wanted to talk.  "Look Percy, I um... I just um... I just wanted to um..."  "Well spit it out!" Percy urged. "IthinkweshouldseeotherpeoplebecauseitmightbebetterforusandI'mreallysorryifthisoffendsyou."  "Uh... What? Could you say that slower please?"  "I just said that it might be a good idea if we see other people."  "Oh um... okay are you sure.  We were going so well and I thought that..."  Percy pleaded but to no avail.  "I'm sorry Percy but I can't anymore.  I've tried but it just hasn't worked out the way I'd like it to", Annabeth cried.  She ran away bawling.  "Oh my..."  Percy sat down on a rock.  That's when he felt the ripple.  

Los Angeles

        By now Ganondorf was pretty bored with the petty mortals running around in fear.  So with a sigh he began to trek through the city.  He looked at the industrialization and all the strange machines operating on the street and realized that he was not in Hyrule.  Then he felt a presence.  No matter how slight it may have been he felt it.  It felt as dark, if not darker than his own aura.  He began to search for an ally.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is a work in progress so pls no judge.


End file.
